Lovesick
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Haruskah mencintai seseorang sesakit ini? Oneshot Yaoi Siwon-Kyuhyun (WonKyu)


**Lovesick**

**(By. Anni)**

**Main Cast : Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun ( WonKyu )**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

**Happy Reading -**

Mungkin ini sudah keseribu kalinya ia membolak balikkan buku menu dengan tampang lesunya. Pria cantik dengan surai coklat brunet, berbibir agak tebal namun terlihat sexy itu terus bergumam tak jelas, melenguh kasar hingga beberapa pengunjung restauran _elite _itu memperhatikannya sambil berdecak sebal.

"Sudah lima belas menit dan dia belum datang, bahkan memberi kabarpun tidak"

Berulangkali ia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk, namun sosok yang ia harapkan tetap tak kunjung datang. Ia memainkan kakinya tanda bahwa ia sudah bosan duduk menunggu dan enggan untuk memesan makanan atau minuman. Tidak akan dipesan hingga sosok itu datang.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku masih mau meladeni ucapannya untuk menemuinya?!" rutuknya kesal, hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu telah datang. Ia terdiam memperhatikan sososk tampan dan tegap itu berjalan menuju arahnya. Hingga... perasaan cinta dan rindu yang telah ia pendam sendiri menghampirinya kembali, dan memori indah yang telah ia tutup raou kembali terbuka. Haruskah mencintai seseorang sesakit ini?

"Malam, Kyuhyun" suara baritone itu mengalir dengan merdu ke dalam gendang telinganya. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar namanya disebut oleh sosok yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memandang datar pria itu dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau tau ini sudah hampir setengah jam kau telat"

"Tapi kau tetap menungguku"

"Cih, langsung saja, Siwon" ujar Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin. Dengan susah payah ia menahan lelehan airmatanya yang mungkin akan mengalir begitu saja. Airmata kerinduannya untuk Siwon.

"Maaf, tadi mendadak aku harus mengantar seseorang ke rumah sakit" jawab Siwon tanpa diminta.

Siwon mengambil alih buku menu yang masih terbuka halamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun? Tidak lapar?" ucap Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu makan malam. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya datar, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Siwon saat ini, hingga malam ini ia harus bertemu dengan Siwon, setelah tiga tahun lamanya.

"Jangan sok peduli, oh ayolah Choi Siwon.. aku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Bisakah langsung saja kau membicarakan tujuanmu kenapa menemuiku sekarang?"

Siwon memanggil seorang _waitress _lalu menyebutkan beberapa makanan kesukaannya dan Kyuhyun. Ya Kyuhyun.

"K-kau masih ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang berubah sedikit merah. Entah karena menahan tangis atau merona karena Siwon sama sekali tak lupa makanan dan minuman kesukaan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun, senyum yang selalu Kyuhyun rindukan.

"Aku mengenalmu tujuh tahun, dan aku tak pernah melupakan semua hal tentangmu" ujar Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Tidak. Tidak.. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah berbeda sekarang.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menahan hasrat untuk memeluk Siwon. Tangan putih pucatnya menggenggam erat lututnya. Tidak, ia dan Siwon hanyalah masa lalu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu hari ini, tapi asal kau tau, Kyu.. aku harus menemuimu seperti ini, karena ini caraku satu-satunya.. yah walaupun aku memaksamu, tapi sungguh, aku tak akan kembali muncul di hadapan wajahmu untuk bertemu denganmu lagi setelah hari ini dan hari spesialku. Maaf"

Hari spesial? Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan serius. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Siwon membuka tas kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan map berwarna hijau muda.

"Ini... aku harap kau bersedia datang" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang benda persegi panjang berwarna coklat muda yang berhias pita berwarna coklat tua pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima dengan perlahan. Ia sungguh tak sanggup mengatasi detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak karuan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan aliran deras yang akan mengalir dari kedua matanya yang memanas.

"Kau... akan menikah?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin. Ia mati-matian menahan segala rasa sesaknya, ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Siwon, mantan kekasihnya.

Siwon mengangguk, ia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Ia berusaha untuk tak menyentuh Kyuhyun saat ini juga, berusaha untuk tak memeluknya, menciumnya, menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ia tau Kyuhyun sakit, sama sepertinya. Tapi, perpisahan tiga tahun lalulah yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Siwon tau, ia begitu bajingan, menginginkan Kyuhyun melebihi apapun, Siwon tau bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya, tapi Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkan mereka untuk menyatukan janji suci di hadapan-Nya. Bukankah semua agama melaknat hubungan sesama jenis?

"Aku akan datang, jika jadwalku kosong, Siwon" ucapan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, aku harap kau bisa datang"

"Ah.. aku harus pergi, ini sudah malam"

"Kau tak ingin menemaniku makan malam..."

...untuk yang terakhir kali?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas memakai jaket dinginnya, lalu melihat ke arah Siwon dan dua pelayan yang baru saja datang untuk meletakkan menu makan malam yang telah dipesan.

Kyuhyun kikuk, ia berusaha tampak biasa saja, hatinya kembali hancur dan ia butuh menatanya kembali entah berapa lama.

"Aku harus kembali secepatnya, aku lelah"

"Ada hal lagi yang akan ku katakan padamu, Kyu" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat setelah mendengar penuturan Siwon barusan. Sudah cukup ia begitu tersakiti dengan undangan pernikahan Siwon dimana mantan kekasihnya akan menyematkan cincin di hadapan Tuhan dua minggu lagi, dan sekarang Siwon ingin dirinya menemani makan malam?!

"Apalagi?" Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya. Ia menjadi begitu serba salah. Keadaan seperti ini begitu dibencinya.

"Aku sakit tanpamu" ucapan Siwon menampar Kyuhyun.

_**Kau pikir aku tidak, Choi Siwon?**_

"Kau harus bahagia selamanya. Aku mencintaimu... Selalu" dan setelahnya Siwon menegak _hot black coffee_nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi Siwon.. semoga kau berbahagia dengan calon istrimu..dan..dan..aku juga tetap mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau" Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang diam terpaku mendengarnya.

_My feet are running to you_

_I miss you_

_It hurts so much that i can't hold it in_

_I will tell you_

_I love you_

_I love you..i love you.. i love you.._

_Without you, i'm in pain..._

_Lovesick._

**END**


End file.
